Where Do Spies Come From
by Parent12D
Summary: A simple parody of the episode A Spy is Born. The name of this story is a parody of the name of the episode. This story contains madness, insanity and hysteria. Please do give it a read anyway if you could. Rated T for some elements used. Some characters from other cartoons will be shown here too. Just a heads up.
**Attention reader! Due to the lack of views that I got from my previous story I did, I have taken the time to slowly develop this new story that I decided to do for all of you out there!**

 **Only a couple of things you should know. First of all, this is a parody of the episode 'A Spy is Born' the 2nd part and the first part will be briefly mentioned. Andrew and Chaosky are placed into this story, and the 1st part will have a big change to it and so will this story.**

 **One other thing, if you've seen Invader Zim and CatDog, you'll understand some of the contents in this story. And also, there will be a lot of Daft Punk references in this story, just to let you know.**

 **Now enjoy the story readers!**

 **Disclaimers: All the characters in this short as well as the song(s) used and other references that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Beverly Hills as the five WOOHP spies were sleeping peacefully in their home, after what they had went through today. Believe it or not, the bad guy they were sent to take down, known as Marco Lumiere, is known for kidnapping celebrities and forcing them to star in his action movies. Just recently, Lumiere had kidnapped Daft Punk and had threatened to nuke them because they won the Grammy Awards, unless they stared in his latest action film. Daft Punk declined his offer, stating that it's not their 'thing' and it would make them 'uncool', leading to Lumiere planning on nuking them. Fortunately, the WOOHP spies known as Sam, Clover, Alex, Andrew and Chaosky ended up saving Daft Punk and foiled Lumiere's plan. Even though they lost track of Lumiere, the spies thought he was giving up and they went home for the time being, unaware that Lumiere was planning revenge against them.

That night, when they were sleeping, Lumiere snuck into the spies' home by helicopter, he decided to go in and take Alex hostage. The moment he grabbed her did Alex try to holler out for help, specifically for Andrew, but he placed his hand over her mouth before she shouted as he grabbed her and headed back to his helicopter. Luckily, Andrew sensed in his mind that Alex was being kidnapped. As a result, he jolted off, put on his daytime clothes and went out to see Lumiere taking Alex away. Andrew then quickly and quietly went after the kidnapper and ended up stowing away on the helicopter, claiming that no one is taking his girlfriend away from him.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

* * *

Sam, Clover and Chaosky were at home, wondering where the heck Alex and Andrew disappeared to, and they seemed concerned and wanted answers when suddenly, a transmission TV screen came in through the ceiling, with a call meant for them. Wanting to know what it was, the spies ended up transferring the call to them as the screen then turned on. On the screen, Lumiere was shown laughing hysterically and maniacally, as the three spies knew who he was.

"LUMIERE!" All three of them shouted.

"That's right spies," Lumiere stated. "But that's not all, take a look for yourself."

He moved out of the way as the three of them saw Alex was now tied up and was held hostage.

"ALEX!" The three spies shouted in concerned.

"You won't get away with this you mutt," Alex snorted. "The others will come and save me! ANDREW WILL-"

She was cut off as Lumiere then placed a gag over her mouth and all she could do is muffle in fear.

"You got that right spies, and if you ever want to see her again… alive, you will come to my fort and take part in my action movie with all the deadly rooms with traps in them," Lumiere warned them before finishing. "And if you refuse, I will _kill-_ "

He didn't get to finish as the door behind him opened up.

"What the…?"

The figure that came in was none other than Andrew, who was here due to stowing away on the helicopter. He was muttering to himself about the fortress, and then he saw the other three spies on the TV screen.

"Oh, hey guys!" Andrew waved hi to them as he then saw Alex tied and gagged right behind him.

"ANDREW!" The three spies shouted together, seeing Andrew was alright. Alex was thrilled that Andrew was here.

 _Andrew…_ Alex thought mentally and happily. _My hero…_

"What in the… HOW DID _YOU_ GET HERE!?" Lumiere snapped angrily.

"Well you see, last night before you made you're getting while kidnapping Alex, my 'Alex-is-being-kidnapped!' senses were tingling, so I acted fast and managed to stow away on that helicopter that you got away in." Andrew said with such pride.

Lumiere growled angrily at the fact that Andrew was here. He really wanted to tie and gag him too, but he only had one rope and one gag, and he used them on Alex, and if he tied and gagged Andrew, Alex would be freed and would beat the snot out of him. As a result, Lumiere had to put up with Andrew. Lumiere then turned his attention to the other spies again and sneered.

"LOOK, IF YOU REFUSE MY OFFER, I WILL GO ON AND **KILL YOUR BELOVED ALEX RIGHT HERE BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES!"**

All of them gasped in fear, especially Andrew, as he was then thinking to himself.

 _LUMIERE WANTS TO KILL ALEX?! HE CAN'T DO THAT! I WON'T LET HIM DO THAT!_ Andrew continued thinking as he then came up with a brilliant idea. _That's it! I will drive Lumiere nuts and insane and drive him up the wall until he releases and frees Alex. I'm gonna have so much fun doing this…_

Andrew then approached Lumiere and then said.

"Well Lumiere, until they do show up, you and I are gonna be hanging out here together," Andrew commented. "This is gonna be fun!"

Lumiere was already cursing under his breath at this fact, as Alex was wondering what Andrew was doing.

 _What is that man doing?_ Alex wondered, referring to Andrew. _I hope Andrew doesn't get hurt._

Andrew turned to face Alex and winked at her, showing he has a plan.

 _He winked at me!_ Alex thought and gasped excitedly. _He must have a plan that could end up saving me!_

Lumiere then faced the three spies and said his final words.

"Look, you better show up you three spies, or else…" Lumiere warned them as the transmission then ended as Sam, Clover and Chaosky knew exactly what they needed to do.

"Well, you know what we need to do right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we gotta go and save Alex and Andrew!" Clover shouted.

"YEAH!" Chaosky shouted sounding determined. "LET'S ROCK!"

They headed to Lumiere's fort as we now switch the scene over to the next part.

* * *

Eventually, the three spies made it to Lumiere's Fort, as it was revealed the fort was extremely tall and the spies felt that they had a lot of work to do in order to save Alex and Andrew. Lumiere felt their presence as he then spoke through a microphone.

"I see you three made it to the fort like I wanted. Congratulations," Lumiere spoke. "But now you spies are gonna have to go through all the room in this fort that are filled with traps in order to save your beloved Alex. Goodluck spies, hope to see you soon… if you can make it up here alive…"

"HEY! LET ME SEE THAT!" Andrew voice shouted as he grabbed hold of the microphone. "LUKE, I'M YOUR FATHER!"

"HEY, GIVE ME THAT MICROPHONE!" Lumiere shouted, trying to snatch it.

"NO WAY, I'M USING IT!"

"I WAS USING IT FIRST YOU TWIT!"

"WELL FINDERS KEEPERS MAN!"

A fight was then heard through the speaker as punching noise were heard as well as the speaker then turned off, leaving Sam, Clover and Chaosky confused.

"You think Andrew is gonna be okay up there?" Sam asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm pretty sure he can handle himself," Chaosky said with such confidence. "I can already tell that man has some tricks up his sleeve."

"Well let's go before Lumiere hurts Andrew," Clover commented, sounding concerned for Andrew. "…and ends up killing Alex…"

"Clover's right, let's go!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Chaosky shouted as the three of them then entered the fortress and started the long journey up to the top to save Andrew and Alex.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lumiere's main room, Andrew was chatting off his head in the most anonymous manner you could think of. Lumiere couldn't put up with Andrew's crazy shenanigans much more. As a result, he then commanded.

"Look you brat," Lumiere spat. "Can you just shut your stupid mouth already!? I can't take another moment of your crazy shenanigans!"

"You want me to stop, huh?" Andrew wondered.

"YES!"

"Hmmm… well I could possibly stop being a nescience under one condition," Andrew scratched his chin and then proclaimed. "If you release and free Alex from that rope and gag, then I'll stop."

Alex then gasped in excitement and was touched by what Andrew was doing.

 _I knew he was doing this to save me. He's my hero._ Alex sighed happily. _I love that man…_

Lumiere on the other hand, was not pleased as he knew that Andrew was trying to get him to free Alex. As a result, he snorted.

"I will not be freeing Alex just to get you to stop being a nescience!"

Before Andrew could say anything else, the doorbell outside started ringing as Andrew knew who that was.

"OH GOODY," Andrew sounded thrilled. "That must be the boys!"

"Huh?" Lumiere was lost.

"Yeah, I decided to invite the boys over and hangout here with us for a bit," Andrew exclaimed. "I hope you don't mind."

"Who?"

"Allow me to introduce them to you."

It was then Andrew then opened the door for the boys as he then introduced them as they each showed themselves. Andrew then started chiming.

"Patrick Star's in the House!"

Coming through the door was Patrick Star, the pink starfish from Bikini Bottom as he started fleshing his muscles.

"Yeah, I'm Patrick Star," Patrick exclaimed. "…and I love ice cream!"

Patrick then made his way into the room as Andrew introduced the next guest.

"GIR's in the House!"

GIR, the tiny little alien robot showed himself as he was in duty mode.

"GIR, reporting for duty," GIR proclaimed as he went back to his normal mode, all his red components turned cyan. "I love waffles!"

GIR ran into the room as Andrew introduced the last guest(s).

"CatDog's in the House, YEAH!"

A cat and a dog, conjoined to the waist then showed themselves.

"Hey, don't look at me," Cat retorted. "I was just dragged here against my will!"

"HI-HO DIGGETY!" Dog whooped as he ran into the room, dragging Cat with him since they share the same body. Lumiere was very unhappy with these new guests.

"OH NO WAY," Lumiere screamed. "YOU FOUR ARE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

All of them (except for Cat, who wanted to leave), refused to take his order and leave.

"No way man," Andrew claimed. "These boys know how to have fun! We are all hanging out at the club for a bit!"

Lumiere sneered angrily as Andrew then added.

"Besides, we were about to have fun."

It was then shown that all five of them were dressed in groovy outfits, except for GIR who was in duty mode. Andrew was wearing a purple disco outfit that was sparkling, he was wearing those star-shaped sunglasses and his hairstyle was in a similar fashion to Elvis Presley. Patrick was wearing shades and wearing a disco outfit as well, and CatDog were wearing these jumpsuits as they were also wearing shades, much to Cat's annoyance.

"Uh, why the heck are you all dressed up like its 1970 all over again?" Lumiere asked in confusion.

Completely disregarding his question, Andrew commented.

"I just want you to know that if you hear any noise, it's just me and the boys."

"What the…?" Lumiere was confused.

Andrew then went over and put a CD into the CD slot as the song 'Mothership Reconnection', the Daft Punk remix started to play.

"Oh no…" Lumiere groaned as Andrew and the boys started singing to it.

"If you hear any noise," Andrew sang speaking like he is a professional funk singer.

"It's just me and the boys," GIR sung while in duty mode.

"Hit me!" Patrick chimed in too before GIR sang again.

"You gotta hit the band!" GIR chimed as Dog was shown bopping his head to the groovy beats being provided as Andrew, GIR and Patrick started singing again.

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

After the fourth time, CatDog was then shown messing around with a sequencer and a synthesizer with Dog toying with the sequencer and Cat was unenthusiastically playing on the synthesizer as the singing continued.

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

"If you hear any noise,"

"It's just me and the boys!"

"Hit me!"

"You gotta hit the band!"

After the eighth time, the singing finally ceased as a weird crashing sound was heard and the instrumental part of the remix was played. After a few moments or so, Dog was holding a bass guitar and Andrew then faced him.

"Okay Dog, drop that bass!"

"Okay Dokey!" Dog instantly dropped the bass he was holding.

The moment it fell on the floor did the music started blaring loudly driving Lumiere nuts. Cat had expected this and as a result, ended up putting on some earmuffs to block out the loud noise.

* * *

After a few minutes, Lumiere went over and instantly turned off the music. Everyone except for Cat started whining at how he turned it off.

"No more music," Lumiere groaned angrily, as Patrick walked off, in the mood for some ice cream as he started searching for some.

"Well sheesh, your a killjoy man," Andrew snapped his fingers as they were no longer wearing the disco getup and GIR was back in his regular mode.

"Yeah," GIR and Dog agreed with him, as Alex was still tied up and gagged, hoping she'll be freed soon.

It was then they heard Patrick screaming.

"I WANT MY ICE CREAM NOW YOU STUPID THING!"

All of them aside from Alex went into the room Patrick was in, and they saw him glaring at some rectangular machine. He then started shaking it violently.

"Give me my ice cream now!" Patrick shouted thinking it would give him ice cream.

Once it didn't give him ice cream, Patrick punched it, leaving a gapping hole in the machine as the machine was then destroyed.

"Stupid ice cream machine," Patrick grumbled as Lumiere gained an extremely pissed off look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?" He sneered at the dimwitted starfish.

"Oh hey, apparently, your ice cream machine here is broken," Patrick pointed out.

 **"THAT'S NOT A FLIPPING ICE CREAM MACHINE!"** Lumiere screamed.

"What?" Patrick was confused.

"That was one of the trap-producing machines that create the traps that I have set in this fort for those three spy punks to get tortured in," Lumiere glared at Patrick. "And now because of your idiotic stunt, the traps that the machine created will BE DEACTIVATED AND **GIVE THOSE PUNKS A BREAK!"**

As proof, the room that the three spies were caught in by the traps did its work as the traps got deactivated and released the three spies. Seeing this as an easy move, the three moved on their trek to save Andrew and Alex.

"Well, I'm still hungry," Patrick completely ignored his explanation before asking. "Hey, you have any ice cream lying around here?"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY ICE CREAM, YOU NIMCOMPOOP!" Lumiere screamed.

Patrick took this in for a second and then asked.

"Okay, well do you have any of them chocolate bars then?"

"There are no chocolate bars here either!" Lumiere shouted again.

"How about nachos?" Patrick asked again.

"No!" Lumiere groaned.

"Hot dogs?"

"No,"

"Pizza?"

"No,"

"Popcorn?"

"No,"

"French Fries?"

"No,"

"A Krabby Patty?"

"I don't even know what the flip that is," Lumiere did a face palm, wondering when this madness will end.

"Oh FORGET THIS," Patrick screamed as he then grabbed the phone and started calling someone.

"Now what are you doing?!" Lumiere asked angrily.

"I'm calling the taco man to deliver us some tacos to eat," Patrick exclaimed. "This dump of yours has the absolute worst service I ever seen!"

"TACOS!" GIR shouted cheerfully.

"I WANT TACOS I WANT TACOS!" Dog started jumping up and down and Cat wasn't enjoying it.

"Dog! DOG!" Cat got his attention. "Will you please keep it together!?"

"But Cat, I want tacos," Dog stated as Cat let out a sigh.

"Look Dog, it's bad enough that I was dragged into this mess, the least you could is keep yourself under control just for me." Cat explained.

"Okay Cat, okay," Dog stated. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Cat let out a sigh of relief.

At that moment, Patrick called the taco man to get some tacos. It was clear that the person who answered was stoned, as he thought Patrick wanted 2 large tacos, a burrito and a medium 'GIR-take-us-back-to-the-base-right-now!' As a result, someone else took the call and took in the order Patrick demanded, stating they'll have it delivered as soon as possible, before hanging up.

* * *

Later on, the tacos arrived as the payment was then made before taking them. Unfortunately, before Patrick, GIR and Dog could help themselves, Lumiere snatched the bag of tacos and stated.

"No one is getting tacos!"

Andrew, Patrick, GIR and Dog whined in disappointed as GIR then said.

"But I _need_ tacos," GIR whined. "I need them or I'll explode! That happens to me sometimes!"

"I want tacos," Dog growled angrily. "I want tacos NOW!"

"Dog, wait, what are you doin-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cat ended up screaming as he was then dragged and Dog started attacking Lumiere, a dust cloud forming between them.

"HEY I WANT SOME TACOS TOO!" Patrick cried out as he then charged into the dust cloud, pounding the crap out of Lumiere too.

"I want tacos too!" GIR shouted as he bounced over to the dust cloud and ended up joining in the fight too.

* * *

A few minutes later, the fighting ceased as Patrick, GIR and Dog then started helping themselves to tacos, leaving a beaten up Lumiere to recover by himself. Some time later, the others were finished eating tacos, as Cat looked like he was about to be sick, and Patrick decided to head to the bathroom, carrying a newspaper as Lumiere was really angry with Andrew for all this madness. Andrew noticed his angry look and then said.

"Isn't this fun bro?" He asked.

"Your being such a pain in the neck," Lumiere sneered. "I swear, I'm gonna-"

He was instantly cut off as he heard someone messing with the water pressure room, and saw that Patrick had just treated the water pressure room as a restroom.

"NOW WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!?" Lumiere snarled.

"Oh hey, you have the nicest restrooms around here," Patrick commented. "I had no idea the toilet handle looked like a steering wheel."

The water pressure room was then going haywire thanks to Patrick, now causing the water supply to splash downstairs, much to Cat's relief. Lumiere on the other hand, was extremely pissed off now.

 **"YOU IDIOTIC NIMROD!"** He screamed. **"YOU JUST MESSED WITH THE WATER PRESSURE ROOM! NOW ANOTHER TRAP ROOM I PLACED OUT IS GONNA BENEFIT THOSE PUNKS!"**

To proof it, the three spies were cornered by robotic traps that were about to capture them, when suddenly, water splashed on top of them and the robots ended up short circuiting and exploded, much to their relief, as they continued onward.

"Well, hooray for me then," Patrick retorted as a result.

Lumiere looked like he wanted to murder someone. Andrew, grinning approached him.

"Well Lumiere, you had enough yet," Andrew asked. "Are you gonna give up and set Alex free?"

Alex was hoping she'd be freed, but Lumiere's answer hasn't changed.

"I will never free your beloved Alex no matter how much you torture me!" He declared.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

"YES, THEY'RE HERE!" Andrew cheered heading for the door.

"Now what," Lumiere groaned.

"I've invited my two idols here to hangout," Andrew stated. "They're gonna kick this party up a notch!"

Andrew then opened the door for the idols, and they consisted of two tall robots, one with a silver helmet, the other had a gold helmet. That's right readers; these two robots are none other, than DAFT PUNK! They were in their robot attire.

"Oh give me a break," Lumiere groaned.

"Hey guys," Andrew greeted them. "Great that you could make it,

"Oh hey there, allow me to give out our names," The silver robot started. "I'm known as T-Boy, and this guy here is known as G-Man. We're Daft Punk and we are so glad to finally see our biggest fan."

"Yeah, someone who loves our music," G-Man commented.

After the introductions, T-Boy and G-Man instantly recognized Lumiere, the man who almost nuked him.

"IT'S HIM!" T-Boy shouted. "That's the guy who almost nuked us!"

"Yeah, but we got you now," G-Man commented as they both approached him. "Your gonna pay for almost nuking us alive."

"Now look here," Lumiere started. "I'll have you know that…"

"ZIP IT!" T-Boy shouted.

"Yeah," G-Man backed T-Boy up. "All we were doing was trying to GIVE LIFE BACK TO MUSIC, you see."

"And fortunately, we GOT LUCKY, and won the Grammy Awards," T-Boy commented. "But now we are about to show you that we can fight, because we are HARDER BETTER FASTER and STRONGER!"

"That's right," G-Man said. "We are ROBOTS, and we ROCK! We're gonna ROBOT ROCK and then show you that we're HUMAN AFTER ALL!"

"LET'S BEAT HIM UP!"

The moment that was shouted did Daft Punk engage into a fight with Lumiere as a dust cloud formed around them. After a few minutes of fighting, we see Daft Punk beating the snot of the man. T-Boy then felt the need to show his partner something cool he came up with.

"Hey G-Man," He got his attention. "Check out this move I just came up with."

T-Boy, having his grip on Lumiere then showed G-Man his move.

"We'll rob a Mexican _Monkey,_ we'll rob a Mexican _Monkey,_ we'll rob a Mexican _Monkey,_ we'll rob a Mexican _Monkey!"_ T-Boy sang, punching Lumiere in the face every moment he said 'monkey'. G-Man shook his head in disapproval.

"No no no T-Boy, you're doing it wrong," G-Man stated. "Here, let me show you how it's done!"

G-Man took hold of Lumiere and then showed him how it's done.

"You do it like this: We're up all night to Get _Lucky,_ we're up all night to Get _Lucky,_ we're up all night to Get _Lucky,_ we're up all night to Get _Lucky,"_ G-Man exclaimed, punching Lumiere's face every time he said 'lucky'. "That's how you do it."

"Oh," T-Boy understood it now.

* * *

Lumiere was just about to snap. He had enough foolishness from the likes of Andrew, his boys and these two robots who wanted payback from what Lumiere almost did to them.

"That's IT!" Lumiere snapped. "I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER MINUTE OF THIS!"

"What, that beating wasn't good enough for you," T-Boy wondered. "G-Man, let's give him the good ol' fashioned Daft Punch!"

G-Man nodded as they both started delivering a Daft Punch right at Lumiere's face. Lumiere pushed the robots off as he headed for Alex.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! THIS MADNESS IS GOING TO END!" Lumiere took out a knife. "WHETHER THOSE SPIES SHOW UP OR NOT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME ANYMORE! I'M GONNA KILL THEIR BELOVED ALEX RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone in the room gasped in fear and concern as Alex was now scared and wanted to scream if she didn't have that gag over her mouth.

 _ **"ALEX!"**_ Andrew screamed in fear that Lumiere was now about to kill her.

"Say your prayers you pathetic girl," Lumiere stated as he then raised the knife over his head, about to stab and kill Alex.

"NOT IF WE CAN HELP IT!" Both Daft Punk members shouted at the same time, getting his attention as they jumped into formation. "TIME TO ACTIVATE THE DAFT PYRAMID!"

Leaving Lumiere confused, a tiny pyramid then appeared, known as the Daft Pyramid, as it then beeped.

 **I'M A FIRING MY LASER!**

The moment that was shouted did a powerful light blue colored beam got shot at towards Lumiere, amazing everyone else with its beautiful color. Once it was done, Lumiere was unable to move out of shock as the knife he was holding got turned into ashes completely, no longer being usable. Andrew, knowing he couldn't kill her, ran immediately towards Alex as he then went and untied her and un gag her.

"Alex, are you okay?" He asked with concern, as Alex was now able to breathe again.

"I am now honey," Alex smiled at Andrew. "I'm still scared."

Andrew immediately wrapped Alex in a hug, while Daft Punk approached the rope that had Alex held hostage as they then approached Lumiere and held the rope in their hands.

"Well Lumiere," T-Boy stated. "Let's see how you like being tied up and being unable to fight back."

"Yeah," G-Man agreed, grabbing a hold of Lumiere in a tight grip. "Let's tie you up nice and good too."

While Daft Punk tied up Lumiere in a tight manner, Patrick went and picked up the phone as he then dialed 9-1-1. The caller then answered.

"Hello, 9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The caller asked.

"Yeah, could I get a large double cheese pizza, with a large order of fries and a medium cola to go please?" Patrick asked.

The callers where confused as to why the hell he was calling 911.

"Oh yeah," Patrick instantly remembered. "There's also this psychopathic man who had a sharp and deadly knife and was about to stab and kill this innocent girl that he had all tied up."

This got their attention.

"We'll be right over there right away." The caller stated as the call then ended.

By then, Sam, Clover and Chaosky finally made it to the top floor, and what they saw shocked them; Lumiere was now tied up, Alex was freed, Andrew was hugging his angel, and Patrick Star, GIR, CatDog and Daft Punk were shown too. Sam had a lot of questions she wanted to ask.

"What the heck happened today?" Sam asked as Andrew noticed them.

"It's a long story," Andrew explained as Chaosky knew Andrew had it under control.

"Told you he had it under control." Chaosky explained.

"I guess you did," Clover stated.

"Andrew thanks for saving me," Alex thanked her man.

"Your welcome babe." Andrew said, hugging her.

A few minutes later, the police showed up and caught Lumiere who was tied up thanks to Daft Punk. Lumiere was then arrested as the police took him away. Once they were gone, Patrick, GIR and CatDog were allowed to go back home to their respective homes, much to Cat's relief as the five spies decided to head home too, and for Daft Punk, let's worry about them later…

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING…**

* * *

Andrew and Alex were on the roof, watching the sunset together like a happy couple. Andrew still had something that he wanted to get off his chest, and as a result, he then said to Alex.

"Hey Alex, about earlier, and what I was doing to Lumiere, I want you to know that-"

"No need to finish Andrew," Alex stated. "I know you were driving him nuts just so you could save me baby."

"Well I was desperate you know."

"Well you're my desperate boyfriend," Alex smiled. "Andrew, you seriously are the best man I ever fell in love with."

"I know I am honey, you're the best lady I ever fell in love with," Andrew commented. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They embraced each and then on cue, they engaged in the most compassionate, romantic and sexual kiss you could ever think of, their tongues touching each other and all that. It was then shown that Daft Punk was watching the happy couple make out as T-Boy felt the need to sing 'Make Love'.

"Love… Love… Make Love…" T-Boy hummed at the sight of the couple.

"Is that absolutely necessary T-Boy," G-Man asked in annoyance.

"Sorry, it's just that I feel touched when I see such a happy couple like them make out," T-Boy pointed out.

"I know, and you know what makes me touched," G-Man started. "The fact that the readers are relieved that the story is finally over!"

"Tell me about it," T-Boy exclaimed. "This story is over 11 pages of a document and it's over 5,000 words!"

"Well if we want to end the story now, let's just say this," G-Man faced the readers. "Goodbye readers, hope you enjoyed the story!"

"Yeah, see ya readers, hope you had a fun experience with this story!" T-Boy commented.

T-Boy and G-Man started waving farewell as the screen faded out in black and the story was officially over…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S IT READERS! THIS STORY REALLY IS OVER 5,000 WORDS, THE LONGEST SINGLE CHAPTER STORY I DID! BECAUSE OF THAT, I WON'T LEAVE ANY AUTHOR NOTES ASIDE FROM THIS:**

 **FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY!**

 **AND ONE MORE THING, UNTIL I CAN COME UP WITH ANOTHER NEW STORY, TUNE IN AGAIN, AND GOODBYE FOR NOW FELLOW READERS!**


End file.
